Let's see
by SmythePerfection
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian become bestfriends after they discover that Blaine had cheat on Kurt. Sebastian was close to steal Kurt's heart but then Hunter come in to their friendship. Sebastian and Hunter begin to fight each other to see who deserve Kurt Hummel better. Bi!Hunter
1. Let's see Ch1: Introduction

**A/N: This is my first story ever published. Sorry for the mistakes and big thank you to my bestfriend to help me with the problem. Enjoy ^_^**

****Chapter 1: Introduction

Kurt taps his finger over a table at Lima Bean where he always sits on. He is waiting for someone, someone he never even expected to be bestfriends with, Sebastian Smythe. They had been bestfriends ever since Blaine cheated on Kurt and their relationship was over. Kurt had become a hopeless boy who always visitedScandal, a gay bar in his town, every Friday and Saturday night. Sebastian had always been there to pickhim up when he got drunk and being soo bitchy to everyone in the club.

They already've been bestfriends for 3 months. Today is their quarter year aniversary. He doesn't usually waitthat long for Sebastian though, because he doesn't usually show up late meeting Kurt.

Sebastian had said to Kurt that he would meet Kurt at Lima bean at 2pm but he's already late 30 had already order one coffee and two cheesecakes even, but Sebastian still couldn't be seen anywhere around the coffee shop. He locks his eyes on the parking lot, then to the door and his phone. He waits for Sebastian at the front porch of Lima Bean, looking for his meerkat face to show up. Kurt is almost too bored of waiting. He trails over Sebastian's number and texts him.

To : Meerkat "If your face still doesn't show up, I'll leave"

Kurt waits for an answer. He wants to just leave and sleep on his precious bed, but Sebastian said that this is an emergency and Kurt should be there. So there's nothing to do, he must wait, he doesn't want to disappointSebastian anyway. But It's almost 3pm and Kurt had been googling about random things such as "Funny cat picture", "Why are puppies so cute?" and more. When he types "Why does there's a person look like a meerkat" on his phone and press enter, Sebastian had finally come.

"I'm late..." Sebastian breaths harshly.

Kurt rolls his eyes "Of course you are late, Meerkat…"

"Ok come on, let's go then" Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand and leads him to his car.

"Wait," They pause, Kurt took one last sip of his coffee while Sebastian just stands there waiting for Kurt to finish "Okay, we can go" and he pulls Kurt again.

"Umm, where are we going?" Kurt furrows his eyebrows looking confuse as he wears the sit belt.

"I told you, this is an emergency" Sebastian says with a fake curious look on his face. He steps on the gas and drives Kurt to their destination.

Kurt groans and continues what he had been doing on his phone, there is lots of answers but most of themjust said it was because of genetics. Wait... Sebastian has the same genes as a meerkat? Knew it! He looksat Sebastian who is still focus on the road and doesn't seem to be interested to talk about genetics and meerkats. Kurt just smirks at his thoughts and has to fight the urge to laugh.

"I know that smile Kurt, what are you thinking about?" Sebastain stops his car in front of his house and turnshis head to see Kurt's smirk. Sebastian loves to see Kurt when he was thinking about something funny andstarts smiling. Sometimes what Kurt thinking would be really strange but everytime Sebastian asks Kurt whatis he thinking about, Kurt always answers with honesty. Sometimes he is being way too honest like "I was just thinking about killing Blaine in front of his hook up and laugh to his dead body until I can't speak anymore" with a flat face. They've always honest with each other.

"I was just thinking about you" Kurt says with the smirk still on his face.

Sebastian couldn't help but blush "And what was it all about?"

"Oh my god Sebastian, are you blushing?" Kurt chuckles loudly, amused.

"I am?" He confusedly lifts his chin to see his face on the car mirror "Ok, I am, but tell me Kurt" Sebastian practically begs Kurt.

"I was jus thinking that you have the same genes as a meerkat…" He laughs again.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and said in mock amusement "Ha, ha, ha, now get out of my car."

Kurt stops laughing though, his eyes turn to horror "Sebastian! You can't just drop me here!"

"My little princess, we have arrive.." Sebastian says to Kurt with a soft smile.

"Oh, emergency..." Kurt returns his smirk.

Kurt goes out of Sebastian's car, follows behind him. He opens the door and…

"SURPRISE!"

Sebastian smiles to Kurt "Happy Quarter year of our unbelievable friendship and for another thing." He whispers to the dumbfounded boy.

"Whaatt? Sebastian?" Kurt looks at Sebastian in disbelieve before he jumps and hugs Sebastian "Thanks."

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Kurt yells as he pulls away, grabbing Sebastian's hand and takes him to the middle of the living room that has been turn to look like a dance floor, by the time the music starts, they also start to dance. Again, Sebastian just loves to see Kurt dance, it's like he owns the dance floor. His hips would sway in a proffesional way, and he rarely open his eyes when he dance, completely into it. Because of this he didn't know that there's a bunch of people watching him hungrily no matter if they are young or old, gay or staright, girl or boy. Especially his ass, they're so beautiful, Sebastian has to fight the urge to grope his ass sometimes.

Really, he just loves everything about Kurt since they've been bestfriends and since he discovered that Blaine is totally a douche bag. Sometimes Sebastian has to suck Kurt's neck to give it a mark just to be safe. Everytime Kurt dance, Sebastian has to keep Kurt safe and gives a sharp glare to everyone who watches Kurt in an abnormal way. Kurt doesn't know about it though, everytime Kurt open his eyes Sebastian has to stop glaring and enjoy the music.

"I'm thirsty" Kurt suddenly whispers to Sebastian's ear, shocking him out of his thoughts, and pushes him out of the crowd. He knows exactly where the bar was. Everytime Kurt pass out at Scandal, he always woke up at Sebastian's house. Not wondering what Sebastian could have done to him, he always ends up waking up besides a topless Sebastian with Sebastian's pajamas on him. And again, Sebastian just love the way Kurt drinks, the way his tongue would come out and lick the side of the glass, and the way his adam apple turning up and down swallowing the liquid, the way he lick his wet pink lips, and that neck. Sebastian really has to stop watching his gorgeous friend before it turns to something wrong. He sips his own drink until the very last drop. He jumps a little when someone taps his shoulder.

"Seb, where's the guy?" Hunter says to Sebastian with a glass of liquor in his hand.

Sebastian turns to see Hunter then turns again to face Kurt, he pulls Hunter forward "He's right in front of me" he points his finger at Kurt.

"In front of you?" Kurt looks around after hearing them "Me?" He looks at the boy, then Sebastian "Okay, what? Say it before I'm drunk" He sips the water in his glass to focus on the conversation again.

"This boy, said he will kill me if i don't introduce him to you, so Kurt thi-" Sebastian word is being cut off by a kick on his leg "Fuck." Sebastian hisses at Hunter, Kurt just laugh seeing those cute boys stare at each other.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Clarington, new co- captain of the warbler" he says giving him a handshake.

"Kurt Hummel, member of New Directions" Kurt smiles "Bas, you never told me The Warbler have a new co-captain" He turns his head to face Sebastian "Is there a new captain too?"

"Actually, I'm the new captain of the warbler." Sebastian says with a smirk on his face, like usual.

Kurt opens his mouth and lets go Hunter's hand. He walks toward Sebastian and bitch slaps him on the face "Don't lie to me."

"Ah, that's hurt, I'm not lying!" Sebastian looks at Kurt, his smirk turning into an angry face.

"Kurt, he's right, Sebastian is the new captain of The Warbler" Hunter says and Sebastian stuck his tongue out to Kurt, which in turn slaps him again.

"What was that for?!" His cheeks were starting to turn red.

"For not telling me" Kurt says with an evil smile.

"I just told you-" Sebastian has to stop his words when he sees Kurt raise his eyebrows "Arrrggghh.."

"Hahaha, I'm sorry" He kisses Sebastian slapped cheek.

"Okay, you got me with that kiss" Sebastian smirks.

"Uhm, guys, I'm still here," Hunter clears his throat. Kurt and Sebastian turns they're head to Hunter.

"Right, boys, let's dance!" Kurt grabs both of the boys hands and heads to the dance floor again.

"Told you, he's awesome" Sebastian whispers to Hunter's ear.

"Yes he is" Hunter smiles.


	2. Let's see Ch2

Chapter 2

Kurt wakes up on Sebastian's bed the next morning with said boy still sleeping, naked,besides him and Hunter on the floor. Last night had been amazing. Hunter is a nice guy and he's good at dancing, actually, he's really good at it, but Sebastian has been acting weird since last night. He keeps staring at Kurt and Hunter the whole night, like he will just murder Hunter right in that time and place. Maybe he's just jealous that Kurt has found a new friend. Kurt shakes his head and clears those thoughts away.

He looks at Sebastian and smiles, he knows that Sebastian has a crush on him for long time, since the first week they became bestfriends even. Sebastian sometimes says "I love you" or "I wish I was your boyfriend" when he's drunk, but Kurt always responds with a laugh and Sebastian, a smile. He has never thought of Sebastian as a boyfriend though, he likes being bestfriends with Sebastian and he already enjoys this relationship too much. Kurt likes Sebastian, he's funny, kind, (well maybe not to everybody) and Kurt feels special around Sebastian, but only as a friend. Sebastian is more like his brother or his own father even, because of how over-protective he could be.

Kurt places his head on Sebastian's bare chest and his hand on Sebastian's shoulder,watching him until he wakes up. It has been his habit everytime he wakes up next to Sebastian.

"Ugh.." Sebastian wakes up feeling the weight on him. The first thing he could see is Kurt'sadorable face and his big blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

"Morning..." Kurt whispers and return his smile, he rolls his body to the other side of the bed, only to see Hunter still sleeping on the floor. Suddenly Kurt gets an idea, he will wake Hunter up with his very high pitch voice and he'll run away so Hunter can't get him.

"HA!" He screams right nest to Hunter's ear, Sebastian sees the boys and laugh as he hides his jealousy inside him.

"Fuck!" Hunter cries and quickly got up. "I'm gonna catch you," He runs to Kurt, who has already run away, 2-3 feets away from him.

"AAHH... Seb!" Kurt hides behind Sebastian and Hunter stops his way to Kurt, he sees Sebastian glares sharply to him.

"Fine, you're safe this time…" Hunter grunts.

"Okay boys, why don't we hit the shower?" Sebastian says as he brings his hand to Kurt's waist and brings him closer to make Hunter jealous.

"Wait, you two are friends, right?" Hunter asks them confusedly, even though he already knows that they are bestfriends.

"Yeah, duh.." Sebastian says with a smug face, knowing that hunter is perplexed.

"You two shower together?" Hunter asks them again.

"Yes, why?" Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"No, nothing" Hunter says. He has only met Kurt last night and he already feels jealous of Sebastian? He abruptly thinks about Kurt standing naked in the shower with the water traveling from the edge of his head to his slim body, the v line, and those porcelain skin . He really wants to be that water right now or at least in it.

"Hello, Hunter you there?" Kurt snaps his finger in front of Hunter face, trying to catch his attention.

Hunter jumpes, "Uh yeah, I'm here…" He looks at Kurt right in his eyes, fuck. Kurt is so fucking adorable, his eyes is as blue as the ocean, and he has a cute baby face. How could Sebastian only be _friends_ with Kurt? well who cares.

"Soo, you wanna join or are you too much of a pussy?" Sebastian says. Hunter blinkes and tries to avoid eye contact with Kurt

"Well first, a person who doesn't want to shower together with other guys is NOT a pussy, and I don't think that's a good idea." Hunter said, a little bit of embarrassment can be seen in his eyes, though no one will notice anyway but Kurt is really good at reading people's face.

"Are you afraid of getting hard in the middle of the shower?" Kurt pauses to see the changing emotion on Hunter's face, he smirks. "Don't worry, Sebastian had done it before." he lookes up to see Sebastian blushing.

"KURTTT!" Sebastian screeches to shuts Kurt up. Hunter has to hold back his laugh.

"Fine, let's get into shower," He took both of the boys hand and headed toward the bathroom.

Once they arrived in the bathroom, Kurt starts slowly opening the buttons of his clothes,Sebastian follows but Hunter just stands there, knowing that he is going to get into the shower with two of the hottest piece of ass in Lima, Ohio.

Kurt doesn't seem embarass with his body. Since his broke up with Blaine, he started to sleep around, though he has stopped his habit since he becomes friends with 's body is completely different with Sebastian, he doesn't have an abs but his body is slim and perfectly fine. Sebastian on the other hand has a muscular body and his abs shapesperfectly with the v line under his belly. Well Hunter kind of have same body as Sebastian's,but his body isn't as slim. Maybe his body is little bit more muscular than Sebastian.

Hunter slowly opens his own shirt and Sebastian smirks. He knew Hunter is getting hard. It was so easy, now he just needs to show that Kurt is his and make Hunter feel embarrass.

Kurt is the first to get undress and the first one to jump in the shower. As usual, Sebastian follows after. Kurt doesn't know why Sebastian always goes in after him, sometimes Kurt thinks that Sebastian sees him kind of like a lady, because everyone always says 'Ladies first', or that maybe he just wants to take a view of Kurt's ass. Not long after, Hunter comes in and he can already see the lust in Sebastian's eyes, but he doesn't actually see it in Kurt' makes Hunter want to laugh. Sebastian is such a horny teenager.

At first there's no touching or whatever between them, but Sebastian starts it first. He slid his hand to Kurt's waist and pulls him closer. He bit Kurt's neck, Kurt starts to moan at the sensation and Hunter has had enough. He can't see his crush being touched by another boy. Wait, was Kurt his crush..?

"That's it, I'm not gonna involve to whatever you guys are doing. I'm done here," Hunter quickly gets out of the shower and he looks back to Kurt and Sebastian who is still touching each other in the shower, "and I think we should probably get going now, it's almost seven am, and I'm sure the three of us have classes today an-" He smirks knowing that it would get those boys to stop touching each other.

"Fine.." Kurt cuts of Hunter's words and steps out of the shower. Sebastian groans and glares at Hunter.

"You're welcome." Hunter smiles at Sebastian and he just rolls his eyes in respond.

* * *

It takes 20 minutes for them to get ready because of Kurt's morning routine. Sebastian hadn't even known he carries those facial products everywhere. As usual, Sebastian and Hunter wore their Dalton uniform, but this time Kurt doesn't wear his normally fashionable clothes, he just wore some casual clothes because he has forgotten to bring his clothes and that's the only clothes from Sebastian that can fit Kurt, but even with that he still looks gorgeous as always. After Kurt is finally ready, they get into Sebastian's car and he drives Kurt to McKinley before he then drives himself and Hunter to Dalton.

Kurt walk in to McKinley and he sighs. He hates this school. His friends are always saying bad things about Sebastian and always try to get him back together with Blaine. It has been months, for God's sake why can't Blaine just let him go and find another guy? And why would he cheat in the first place? But Kurt is grateful because if Blaine hadn't cheated on him, Kurt wouldn't have become friends with Sebatian and have all the party life like he did. It's his last year in McKinley though, and it means it's his last year to be in the same town as maybe after he graduates, he will follow Kurt to New York, He has told Kurt he wants to go to NYU.

Kurt looks at the hallway. It's been 3 years since Kurt started at Mckinley and walk through those doors the first time, excluding his time at Dalton. He takes a deep breath and before he even get a chance to exhale, there's Rachel probably to start mocking him about Sebastian and his sex life.

"KURT! Look at this picture!" she shows him her phone and there's a picture from last night where he was dancing on the dance floor with Sebastian and Hunter as they stare hungrily at his ass.

Kurt raises his eyebrow to her. "And?" he asks her like there's something wrong with the picture she just showed him. "Listen Rach, whatever I do is NOT your business. Sebastian is my be-" before he even could finish his sentence Blaine comes and cuts his words.

"He's just using you Kurt! He just want to get into your pants!" Blaine stands beside Rachel,which his height is not so different as to Rachel, they actually look cute together. He doesn't listen to the rest of what Blaine says as he look at those two hobbits. Seriously, why did Rachel choose a boyfriend that looks like a giant, she looks better with another hobbit.

Kurt blinks and realize what Blaine just said to him, he chuckles.

"Oh hey blaine, nice greeting" he says sarcasticly. "Well first, you have no right to say that and remember when we WERE dating and you said I was cheating with Chanddler through texts, while you're busy _friendly texting_ with Sebastian? Did that counted as him wanting to get into your pants?" Blaine opens his mouth to say something but Kurt quickly snaps back "Yes it was, did I ever say he was using you and tell you not to be his friend when we were a couple?" Blaine really want to say Kurt is wrong but he didn't have any evidence so Kurt talks again "No, of coursenot and we are no longer a couple so fuck off and let me walk down the hallway peacefully without you around." he smiles.

Blaine's just looks at Kurt with anger and sadness inside him. Rachel knows Blaine is speechless so she looks at Kurt and grabs his hand. She talks softly to Kurt. "Kurt.. just remember, we're here because we don't want you to get hurt," Which Kurt thinks that what Rachel just said is all fake. Rachel is the one who tried the hardest to get Kurt and Blaine back together, so this must be one of her trick.

Kurt pulls his hand slowly "But Rachel, Sebastian is a good guy. You don't even know him Rach.."

Rachel just sighs and looks at Blaine. "Just remember if anything happens we already tried so hard to warn you.." with that, Rachel and Blaine walks away from Kurt, side by side, while Rachel is whispering something in Blaine's ear, maybe making another plan to get Kurt and Blaine back together.

Kurt takes a deep breath and starts to walk down the hallway again.

"It's going to be a long day…" he sighs.

* * *

The sound of an old school bell rang in Dalton, bringing Sebastian out from his dirty imagination of Kurt. Seriously, seing Kurt underneath him panting and moaning has to be the best thing that will happen in his life, ever. Before he can even end his imagination he realize he's the last person in the classroom, he quickly gets up from his seat and clears his things from the hardwood table. He goes to the restroom hiding his bulge and he takes a relieve while whispering Kurt name, after that he's free to go around the school.

He walks down the hallway full of rich boys with the same clothes and same shoes. He looks around and he can't even see the perfect figure of their asses. The trousers are just boring, everything is boring in private schools, well except the boys faces, hell they're handsome and private schools doesn't smell horrible either. He hopes Kurt was there because Kurt is the only close friend he has. He takes a seat in the cafetaria with Jeff and Nick who seems like they're enjoying each other too much.

"Guys, I've met the guy you told me yesterday! And he's so awesome," Hunter says with some excitement in his voice as he sat on the chair behind Sebastian, probably not realizing Sebastian's presence. "And his ass is soo perfect!" Hunter continues talking about Kurt's body and how awesome he is.

However Sebastian doesn't feel comfortable hearing that conversation between Hunter and the rest of the warbler. Sebastian spun his chair and glares at Hunter "You need to know that Kurt's ass and his body is mine so, fuck off!"

Hunter jumps a little in surprise when he hears Sebastian's voice. He puts an evil smile on his face "Oh hey Sebastian, didn't recognize you were there this whole time." he says sarcastically, the rest of the warber stares at each other not knowing what to do. This is a battle between the co-captain and the captain.

"Poor Hunter, his eyes doesn't work too well. Maybe you need my granny's glasses," Sebastian snaps back "Kurt is mine and if you dare to touch his ass, you'll have a serious problem with me."

"Face it Sebastian he just wanted to be your friend, fuck buddies exactly, and you've no right to say that. You're just his friend and he deserves someone better than a guy who smells like craiglists."

Sebastian stands from his seat and takes Hunter collar. "Don't ever say that to me again!" he shouts angrily "And because of you I didin't get laid this morning."

Hunter pushes Sebastian away. "See? You just want to get into his pants Sebastian.. Why don't we see who's better for him" he said with his devilish smile.

"Oh yeah? I know him better than you do." Sebastian smirks.

"But I have more friends than you do, who'll of course help me get to know him better than you do." Hunter whispers in Sebastian ear. Those words hurts in Sebastian chest, knowing that Kurt is his only friend he has, even though he's like the best student in Dalton.

The bell rings again. Hunter walk out of the cafeteria confidently and whispers to Sebastian ear.

"You're not gonna win…" he chuckles.

Sebastian smirks he knows Kurt better than Hunter. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Hunter vs Sebastian

0-0

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you make me feel happy :) I'm soo sorry for the typos, i'll make sure i won't repeat it again and thanks for reminding me :)**

**Who do you think deserves Kurt better? Sebastian or Hunter? Let me know :)**


	3. Let's see Ch3: Breadstix

**A/N: Finally! Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and all! You do know how to make me smile everyday! and not forgot no mention my bestfriend who helped me with everything, thank you! Sorry for the late update, final exams came and i had to study. But holidays are coming! and i think i'm not going anywhere.**

**So here's the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Breadstix

Hunter wakes up on his bed with such a good mood. Last night he had just talked with Kurt through text. Kurt is a funny guy, he knows how to make a good joke and he's so easy to be friends with. Hunter would have been alright with not sleeping the entire night, but it was Kurt that had to sleep first. It was late and Hunter doesn't want Kurt to get sick, so he was okay with it *cough* and he's practicing to be a good boyfriend *cough*. Well, just don't ask Hunter where he got Kurt's number.

_Hunter had a blonde __haired __guy pinned on his mattress with his teeth working __on __the __tan __skin of __the guy's __neck after __a__long makeout session. He didn't even remember this guy's __name, what's his name again? Aragon? Addy...? _

_"God, Hunter you're so hot…" the blonde guy that __name was way __too __hard to __remember moaned. __He gripped the back of Hunter neck keep him on sucking and nibbling at certain places on his neck making some bruises appear._

_"Hmm…__you __too Aragon" Hunter whispered __against the guy's neck. __It was a lie. __He didn't__ think this guy __was even close to __hot, he's nothing to compare __to __Kurt._

_"It's Aaron-" the guy said slightly annoyed. Hunter rolled __his eyes, he doesn't really care what his name was. He doesn't even feel bad of forgetting his hook up's __name. "You're watching The Lord Of The Ring too much-ah-" the guy __commented __and it made Hunter bit his neck harder to keep him from commenting again. His voice just irritated Hunter so much. And Hunter doesn't watch Lord Of The Ring too much, he's completely wrong. __He only watches __it on weekend and __in his __spare times, __that's not too much._

_"Stop talking, you're making too much noise." Hunter pulled __back and unbut toned Aaron's __shirt. __He needed to be quick. This guy can't even make the thing down under interested,__mostly because __Hunter __thinks __about Kurt a lot and imagined __him in every sex position possible __in every surface __too. __That's the one __that __can keep him interested, just thinking about it can make him turned on, including when he's with this guy and __Hunter __doesn't feel bad about. He __**is **__Hunter._

_Aaron bit his lower lip to ease his voice, that seemed __to __fail __because Hunter can still hear his irritating voice fill the __dorm room. Hunter tossed __the shirt across the room after he __was __done undoing __the __buttons. And, This guy doesn't even have abs.__His body is completely flat and too skinny for Hunter's __liking. __Not like Kurt who has __a nice ass and oh, those curve on his hips and his pink nipple, oh __my __god. He closed his eyes imagining that he was above Kurt instead of Aaron, he slowly lowered his body and suck his pink nipples like his life depends on it. Aaron moaned as he grabbed __Hunter's __hair and lifts his __head __to whisper:_

"_Fuck me."_

Hunter shakes his head and clears those thoughts away. He doesn't want to remember about last night, he only did it because he had a specific reason.

_The guy on his bed seemed to have __fallen __asleep already. Hunter quickly got up from his bed and searched for Aaron's __phone. He's __a __member of the __Warblers __since freshman year, he could possibly have Kurt's number. Last night when Hunter was __going through Kurt's __facebook he found that guy posing besides __Kurt __from __when Kurt was in Dalton academy and yes, Hunter is a stalker._

_He finally found __the __phone under the bed a moment later. __He grabbed __it and quickly unlocked the phone; thank god __the __guy __didn't use a password. Hunter __scrolled __down __the contact __list __and __actually founds __Kurt's __number. He feels __the glory __in his body. He just wanted __to scream but if he did,__he would wake the man besides __him. __Hunter __grabbed his own phone on the table and copied __his number and quickly sent __Kurt a text__._

_To: Kurt Hummel "Hi Kurt, this is Hunter"_

Hunter smiles remembering about his conversation with Kurt last night. He quickly grabs his phone to see if there's a new message. Actually, no, he's hoping to get a morning greeting from Kurt. He looks at the screen, he really just got a message from Kurt. He throws his hand in the air and screams silently. He opens the text with a big smile on his face.

From: Kurt Hummel "Hey Hunter, are you busy today? Can you meet me at Breadstix around 6 pm? I need to talk about something"

Hunter keeps reading that text over and over again. This is better than just a morning greeting, this can be a sign that Kurt likes him or better, maybe he wants to be Hunter's boyfriend. He pinches his hand making sure he wasn't dreaming. He knew it! He's going to win this challenge. He puts the biggest smile on his face, he didn't know this was going to be so easy. He quickly sends a reply back.

To: Kurt Hummel "Of course, I'm not busy today"

He walks to the bathroom still wearing that smile on his face, not even caring if he looks stupid.

"Hey Hunter, good morning." Aaron notices the big smile on Hunter face as he walks out from the bathroom.

"Why are you still here?" Hunter raises his eyebrow obviously confuse.

"You ask me to stay last night? You don't remember?" Aaron says as he dresses himself.

_"That was nice…" Hunter said as he tossed __the condom __into the trash can._

_"Yeah it was." Aaron smiled, he sat on the bed while searching for his underwear that seemed to have disappeared __from the room._

_"What are you doing?" Hunter asked._

_"I'm going to my dorm." Aaron said as he __put on __his underwear after he found it under the bed. _

_"No,__please stay…" Hunter grabbed __his hand and gave __Aaron the best sad look he could do._

"Oh yeah, right. I remember…" he pause, "but it wasn't because, I-I mean…" Hunter blabbers.

"Bye Hunter, have a nice day." Aaron waves his hand as he gets out from Hunter's room.

Hunter sighs. That guy just ruined his morning. Hunter stares at the bed and thinks he need to change the sheets immediately.

* * *

Hunter walks to the main door of Breadstix as charming as he could be, just in case Kurt was there already, so he can see the figure of a charming prince that will be his soon-to-be boyfriend walking to meet his one and only prince Hummel. He smiles and looks around, everybody is looking at him, but there's no Kurt, instead he noticed the CW hair on the corner, the hair of a familiar man that he often sees in his school. Why is Sebastian even here?

He walks to Sebastian with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here?" Hunter says, making Sebastian jump a little from his seat.

"I'm waiting for someone, duh.." Sebastian rolls his eyes, not even looking away from his phone screen.

No way, that someone could possibly be Kurt. Is Kurt going to ask Hunter to be his boyfriend in front of Sebastian? No way, that's not going to happen. That would seriously hurt Sebastian… He could possibly kill himself after that, and Hunter doesn't want to be the reason for someone's death.

"Wait- Is it Kurt..?" Hunter says slowly, making sure that he's not wrong but he's hoping that it wasn't Kurt.

Sebastian nods and shows Hunter the message Kurt just sent him this morning with a smirk on his face.

From: Princess "Bas, are you busy today? Meet me at Breadstix at 6pm"

Princess? They use nicknames for each other? His heart seems shatter into pieces. Hunter really wants to cry, this hurts him so badly. Maybe Kurt doesn't want to be his boyfriend after all, then why did he ask Sebastian and Hunter to come to Breadstix at the same time. Anyway, where is he?

"Why are you here? Are you waiting for someone too?" Sebastian said.

Hunter nods and shows Sebastian the text Kurt sent him. Sebastian stares at it, Hunter's text is way longer than his and there's "Hey" on it, what's that even mean? Does Kurt love Hunter more than Sebastian right now? But Sebastian isn't even sure if Kurt he loves him. But is Kurt really forgetting about him and moving on to another guy? But why would he choose Hunter from all the guys in the world.

This is couldn't happen. This isn't really happening. Maybe Kurt just feels bad giving short texts to people he doesn't really know well. Of course that's the reason. Why was Sebastian being so stupid? They stare at each other for a moment, making everyone around them scared and started thinking that maybe there will be a murder soon in Breadstix. They can feel the fire burning inside the two.

"I'll sit next to him!" Sebastian breaks the silence between them. Making everyone around them start focusing on their own business again, not wanting to disturb them.

"No! I'll sit next to him" Hunter glares.

"No way! I came here first!"

"My text is longer than yours, he expected me to come!" Hunter says, that words only hurt Sebastian more, by the fact that the text's long than his and there's a greeting in it, a HEY, a freakin' HEY in it

"NO! I'll sit next to him!" Sebastian shouts ignoring the looks from the other customers around him.

"Fine, rock, paper, scissors" Hunter held his hand out to Sebastian.

"Nope, I arrived here first." There is no way Sebastian's going to do that kids game in front of so many people, he'll loose his handsomeness.

Hunter groans and sit across Sebastian, keeping their eyes locked, murdering each other through their glares.

"Your presence in front of me makes my eyes hurt." Sebastian says. Hunter rolls his eyes.

"Hey Hunter, Sebastian," Kurt appears "So sorry I'm late…" and he sits next to Hunter. Hunter smile grows wider, knowing that he spell hunter name before Sebastian's and he sits next to him. He just want to laugh at Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt, I'm so sorry, I spilled my drink on your seat there before you came…" Sebastian said with the smirk on his face, he knows Kurt doesn't like if anything mess with his clothing. And he knows he will move to sit beside him soon.

"Oh my gaga!" He stands up from his seat "Thanks, for telling me that, Bas" then moves to sit beside Sebastian.

Hunter looks at Sebastian disbelief, he couldn't believe he just did that, if Hunter could just rip that smirk off Sebastian face and burn him, he'll do it, he'll totally do it. But why didn't Kurt check his seat first before he moves beside Sebastian! Hunter definitely knows there aren't any drinks on the table!

"Did I miss something?" Kurt looks at them confusedly.

"Nothing, nothing, he just stepped on my foot…" Hunter smiles to Kurt.

"So, why did you text us to come here?" Sebastian looks at Kurt and places his hand on Kurt's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

This makes Hunter just want to punch Sebastian, chop off his hand and rip his skin apart. Seriously, it hurts him to look at them being so close, skin to skin, and that hand on his prince's shoulder. Nope. Nope, just nope. He really needs to find a way to separate them.

"I need your help, you both. I'm confused about what song I should choose for my NYADA audition-" Kurt says, his angelic voice breaks through the thoughts in Hunter's head, but Sebastian leans closer to Kurt, annoying Hunter.

"Kurt!" Hunter speaks, he just had enough of Sebastian "Can I sit besides Sebastian? It'll be easier to look at you?" Hunter says, looking at Kurt with eyes full of hope.

"O-Oh, of course!" Kurt stands up and exchange seats with Hunter.

Hunter feels a little bit disgusted about being too close with Sebastian, but this is the only way he can separate that hand from Kurt's shoulder. He can feel the man beside him glaring and now it's his turn to smirk.

'Fuck you.' Sebastian mouthed to Hunter. 'Not interested babe.' Hunter mouthed back to Sebastian. Sebastian grunts and clenches his fist.

"Um, so where were we?" Kurt continues their conversation, breaking the tension between Hunter and Sebastian.

"NYADA audition." both of Hunter and Sebastian says at the same time, they glare at each other.

"Stop copying me," Hunter glares at Sebastian sharply.

"You're the one copying me," Sebastian glares back at Hunter.

Kurt in the other chair is confused by their behavior. He clears his throat, finally earning both of the boys attention. "So, my NYADA audition, right?" he pauses and looks at the boys "I'm confused about the song, so I thought that maybe you both could help me." he smiles.

"Of course I will help you Kurt, you don't even need to ask!" Hunter says excitedly.

Kurt smiles widely to Hunter. "Really?!" he looks at Sebastian "How about you, Bas?"

"Of course, me too." Sebastian gives Kurt a small smile, feeling annoyed by the sound of Hunter breathing.

"Great," Kurt bounces on his seat excitedly while clapping his hand.

The rest of the conversation went just fine. Sebastian could hold his fist right in place, fighting the urge to punch Hunter in the face the whole time. Hunter been acting too sweet and caring to Kurt and Sebastian doesn't like it, he clearly doesn't like it. Hunter keeps telling Kurt everything he do is perfect and keeps complementing him in everything he does. It was true of course, but Sebastian knows that Hunter is just lying. But all Sebastian can do is smile and nod every time Kurt asks him about Hunter's opinion, even though Hunter is not being honest and it bugs Sebastian the whole time. He thinks Hunter does not deserve Kurt at all, he can't imagine how Kurt will have to suffer if he dates Hunter and he'll be in a relationship full of lies. He needs to save Kurt from Hunter.

"I'm going to pay the bill," Hunter says as he takes his wallet from his pocket.

Sebastian chuckles "No, don't waste your money, I will pay the bill." Sebastian grabs his own wallet.

"I'm sorry? I'm not wasting my money, I'll pay the bill" Hunter look at Sebastian not caring about the man across them who looks very confused at their attitude.

"No, no. You just need to sit here and don't even take out your money" Sebastian says as he opens his wallet.

"Of course not, what kind of a man will I be? I'll pay the bill and you're going to sit here." Hunter rolls his eyes.

"No! Don't you even dare take that money out from the wallet!" He glares at Hunter.

"Like this?" Hunter takes his money out from the wallet "I'll pay the bill!"

"No, I will!"

"Don't be arrogant, I will pay the bill and you don't even need to waste your money." Hunter rolls his eyes, why don't Sebastian just let him pay the bill.

"I'm not being arrogant, it's you!" how in the world can Sebastian be called arrogant? Paying other peoples bill is not being arrogant, it's a nice thing to do.

"No, I'm not arrogant."

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop! What's going on with you two?!" Kurt says irritated by their behavior. It's just the bill, he can pay it himself of course. "Here, I don't want either of you to pay for the bill. We'll pay for our own order." Kurt takes out his wallet and gets his money. Sebastian and Hunter looks at each other and starts taking their own money out from their wallet.

"This is your fault," Sebastian whispers, being to close to Hunter's ear.

"No, it's yours," Hunter pushes Sebastian away.

They get out from the restaurant walking side by side with Kurt in the middle. Sebastian then goes to get his car from the parking lot, leaving Kurt and Hunter alone.

"Kurt, do you need a ride home?" Hunter asks Kurt with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you. I'm going home with Sebastian" Kurt smiles "I don't want my dad to freak out because I've gone home with a guy he doesn't know."

"Oh, okay, text me when you get home…" Hunter smiles and walks to his car, a little hurt because he can't give Kurt a ride home and because he and Sebastian will be in the same car alone for some time.

"Hunter, wait!" Kurt stops Hunter and runs up to him.

"Hmm?" Hunter turns around to face Kurt.

"Thank you very much for the night, and I think you're a really nice guy." Kurt smiles.

Hunter has to keep himself from being too excited and to doing stupid things in front of Kurt.

"You're welcome Kurt, and I think you're a nice guy too." Hunter blushes 'Just imagine if the two nice guys get together…' he has to fight the urge to not add that.

Kurt stands a little bit on his tiptoes and kisses Hunter on the cheek. He smiles and waves his hand. "Bye-bye,Hunter". Kurt walks to Sebastian car that just arrive, leaving Hunter speechless.

"'Night, Kurt…" Hunter says slowly, still suprised from the kiss. He touches his cheek slowly, imagining those soft pink lips touching his skin. "Best night ever." He whispers, still standing alone in the parking lot. He looksdown and realizes, he needs to take care of his boner. He quickly walks to his car with excitement still creeping in his body. He knows Kurt's going to love him.

* * *

Hunter vs Sebastian

1-0

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad for making Hunter win in this chapter.. so sorry for Kurtbastian shipper out there. ****Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what do you think! **

**Have a nice day/ night/ dream!**


	4. Let's see Ch4: Revenge

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourite, and as usual thank you for my best friend (of course) who help me with the problem and everything. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revenge

The McKinley hall is currently quiet. The students have already gone home, though some students choose to stay in school a little longer, including Rachel and Blaine. They frequently have secret meetings in some empty classrooms after most of the kids went home. Nobody knows they have these secret meetings actually, including the member of New Directions. The secret meeting is usually about Kurt and the Warbler, this is where they make plans to separate Kurt and Sebastian.

"Blaine, you're not going to believe this!" The sound of her high-pitch voice fill the empty classroom they are using.

"What?" he lifts his head from his homework that he is working on because they don't have anything to talk about this time.

"Finn just texted me, he said I make Kurt uncomfortable!" Rachel look at her phone in disbelief.

"Hmm, sure you do," Blaine looks down to his homework again.

"What did you just say?" Rachel turns her head around and glares at Blaine.

"No, I mean Rach, I think our plan is not going to work. We have to stop this, they're unbreakable..." Blaine says softly, not wanting to cause any trouble between them.

"Are you saying you're giving up on this?" She pause, taking a deep breathe "Blaine Anderson, we have to take him down!" she screeches.

"But didn't you hear what Kurt said? Sebastian is a nice guy, we don't even know him…" he closes his book and spun his chair to face Rachel.

Rachel let out a chuckle. "We don't know him, my ass. Remember the slushie accident? The blackmail and all. That's all explains who he is!" She suddenly shouts "He's suppose to be our enemy, Kurt's enemy! Your enemy! And my enemy!" and now she's losing her temper.

"Rachel, calm down…" He sighs and places his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"How am I suppose to calm down?" she takes a deep breathe and pauses before exhaling it "look at this." Rachel shows Blaine a picture from Breadstix last night.

Blaine looks closer to the picture and notices that Sebastian and Kurt is not alone

"Who's that guy?" he looks up at Rachel.

"He's the new co-captain of the warbler, and I just heard that Sebastian is the new captain" she takes her phone back and fixes her tousled hair.

"W-what?! Sebastian is the new captain!" He takes a moment to proceed all the information he just got "Oh my god, Poor Warblers…"

"Blaine! You're the New Directions, not the Warblers anymore, you have to focus on this!" Rachel looks at Blaine disbelief.

"Okay, what's your next plan?" He pouts.

* * *

The sound of loud footsteps fill the silence in Dalton hallway. Sebastian is mad. Since last night Kurt keeps talking about how nice Hunter is and he keeps adoring him. Seriously? What's so special about Hunter? Were all the lies he gave special? It was just a lie, why would Kurt believe him. Sebastian takes a deep breathe and pushes the door to the Warbler practice slowly. Not wanting to see Hunter although he has to.

"You're late," Hunter says glaring at Sebastian.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you need to stop lying." Sebastian rolls his eyes and places his books on the table.

"No I'm not, practice started 10 minutes ago and you're late!" Hunter shouts.

Sebastian pushes Hunter. "Don't yell at me!"

"Sebastian you're the Captain here, act like it!" Hunter shouts louder.

Sebastian looks at the other Warblers behind him. "Warblers." he points to the door as he demand them to get out of the room, not wanting them to involve in to this.

Hunter looks at the other Warblers who slowly gets out of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" He closes the door after the they are finally out.

"Stop lying to Kurt," Sebastian says slowly.

Hunter stares at Sebastian surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You need to stop lying to Kurt," he speaks louder but Hunter just stares at him. "God, are you still in the kindergarten or what?" he sits on the couch in the room.

"Seriously, I don't understand what you mean, I've never lied to him" Hunter looks at Sebastian still confused.

"Liar. You lied to him the whole night" Sebastian rolls his eyes.

Hunter laughs "That?! I think you're the one who's in Kindergarten, you need to understand the difference between complementing and lying"

"Oh really? Do you ever heard his voice when he sang? Or saw him performing?" He frowns "No, you met him like days ago, you don't know him!"

"That's why I want to get to know him! We're rivals, this is what competition is like," Hunter walks closer to Sebastian.

"Competition you say?" he chuckles "So you think he's a trophy? A stuff ? Hunter, he's a human being. Humans have feelings!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Hunter asks him confusedly "I thought you hate me."

"Yes I hate you, but I don't want you to hurt his feelings. If one of us is going to be his boyfriend, we have to be honest about getting to know him better, believe me no one is going to be happy if they are living a relationship under lies." Sebastian explains to Hunter, he sighs.

"But you lied to him…" he mumbles.

"What?" Sebastian raises his eyebrow.

"'I spilled my drink on your seat there before you came,'" He impersonates Sebastian. "That's a lie too."

"That's different. I was just jealous" he looks away.

"A lie is still lie, Sebastian." Hunter sulks.

"Okay, I promise I will never lie to him again, but you have to do it too." He looks up at Hunter.

"This is embarrassing but, pinky swear?" he points out his little finger.

"Ugh… pinky swear" they joint their little finger together, but Sebastian quickly pulls back.

"You know when you break the promise you have to chop off your finger, right?" Hunter pullsback his finger awkwardly.

"What the… I thought that pinky promise was a thing for little girls" He looks at Hunter insurprised.

Hunter smirks and grabs his bag. "Regional is near, Sebastian. We have to focus." he walks out from the room.

Sebastian is knock out by the thoughts of regionals.

"Shit!" he curses to the air as he goes to get his book to plan the schedules.

Kurt is sitting on the couch with a weird smile that appears on his face whenever he looks at his phone. His brother, on the other hand, just got a new PlayStation and Puck and Sam are coming over to play the Walking Dead. However Kurt's not into those things, and even though he's like the king of Mario Kart, he would rather have a Disney movie marathon than save the world from a zombie apocalypse. His mom and dad are in the kitchen, probably making dinner for them or other things, like talking about their kids' future maybe. But Kurt was texting so happily that he didn't even realize his mother is behind him the whole time, watching him smiling like crazy. She clears her throat making Kurt jump from the couch.

"Oh god, mom.." He hides his phone, holding it to his chest.

"You don't need to hide your phone Kurt. I've read the whole thing," She laughs as she walks to the Kitchen checking the pasta on the pan. "New Boy, huh? What's his name? Hun- Hunle-Hunler?"

"Hunter, mom. His name is Hunter," Kurt giggles as he moves from the couch to follow Carole to the Kitchen.

"Oh, yes, I didn't wear my glasses," she laughs again. "You know, eyes are getting old" she gestures her hand in the air, "So where's Sebastian? I thought you guys are dating" she smiles to Kurt.

"No, mom. Sebastian is just a friend," he lifts his body to sit on the Kitchen table, watching his mom cook.

"A guy doesn't like to be Friendzoned Kurt!" Puck suddenly shouts from the living room follow by Sam and Finn's laughter.

"Shut up, Noah!" Kurt shouts back and rolls his eyes.

"Remember what I said Kurt, no shouting while your parents are in the room," Burt looks up from his newspaper.

"Yes, dad." Kurt looks down to his swinging legs.

"So, have you make a decision yet?" Carole wipes her hand on a towel and moves to him closer.

"Decision for what?" he looks up to his mother.

"You know, the prince…" she says playfully.

"Oh no, mom, they're just friends. Believe me," Kurt smiles even though he does starts thinking about it.

"Kurt? Honey?" Carole says, trying to get his attention.

"Uh, yes, mom?" he stops swinging his legs and looks up to his mother.

"Maybe you can invite them here," Carole places her hand on her son's shoulder. "We can figure it out together." she smiles.

"No, mom, they might be busy…" Kurt chuckles.

"Well, go ask them then" She pats Kurt's shoulder before attending to her cooking again.

Kurt follows his mother and asks her softly. "But will dad agree with this?"

"Of course he will, just ask him," her mother answers and points to his father.

"What is it?" Burt looks up again from his news paper.

Kurt smiles to his dad. "Dad, can Sebastian and my friend come over?" he asks his father with hopeful eyes.

"Your friend?" his dad raises his eyebrow "Boy or Girl?"

"He's a boy, my new best friend," Kurt smiles.

"No." Burt looks down to his newspaper again.

"Oh honey, come on, let them play with the kids" Carole looks at Burt and points to the boys in the living room.

"But-" Burt stops when he sees his wife staring at him. He sighs "Alright they can come over…" Burt rolls his eyes.

Kurt gives him a wide smile. "Really?" he goes up to his father and hugs him

"Thank you, dad!"

Burt smiles and pats his son's arm. "Yep, always." he laughs when his son pulls backs.

Kurt walks over to his mother. "Thank you, mom." he kisses his mom's cheek before going to the living room and flops back to his couch. He grabs his phone and texts them.

To: Hunter "My mom invited you to Dinner, can you make it? Sebastian will be here too, I'll give you the address."

To: Meerkat "Carole invite you to dinner! Come over here! Finn just got a new PlayStation, Puck and Sam are here, and Hunter will be here too."

He smiles and waits for them to respond.

* * *

Sebastian wakes up lazily on his bed, hearing his phone vibrating on his night stand. He looks at the screen to see a message from Kurt asking him to come over. He smiles, he would like to come over to Kurt's place but what is Hunter doing there? He thought Burt will not be happy seeing some other boy he doesn't know come to his house, just like when Sebastian went first for the first time. It was horrible, Burt is very protective and all, Sebastian had to keep a meter distance between Kurt, but it was worth it because he got to spend time with Kurt and got to try Carole's pasta which is the best food he has ever tasted.

Sebastian sends a reply saying that he will be there in a few minutes. He flexes his muscles as he sits on his bed and lets out a low groan before standing up and lazily walks to the stares at himself in the mirror looking sleepy and ugly (not even sure if ugly can describe him). He splashes water to his face and styles his hair. After minutes passes, he goes to his room again and changes to his casual clothes. He looks at the clock.

"Oh, shit" he curses and quickly grabs his car key. He is going to be late, at this rate Hunter is going to be there first.

It doesn't take long for him to arrive at Kurt's house. Just like what he had expect, Hunter is already in front of the house. Sebastian parks his car and walks pass Hunter, not taking a single glance at him, making Hunter frown.

He stares at Sebastian with his jaw open. Doesn't Sebastian have any eyes? he thinks. "Hey! I should've enter the house first!" He shouts and quickly follows Sebastian.

Sebastian smirks. "To late," he laughs and knocks at the door. Not long after that, Carole opens it with a warm smile.

"Oh, hey Sebastian, come on in Kurt and the boys are waiting," she gestures her hand towards the living room and let them come in. "And, um, Hunter?" she stops him.

Hunter moves forward and goes to shakes Carole's hand "Yes, Hunter, Ma'am"

She laughs. "You can call me Carole," she lets go of Hunter's hand. "Don't be so nervous kid." she smiles and close the door.

Hunter smiles, did he look like he was nervous? He glances at the house, not so big but comfortable. He look at the photos on the wall and notices a young Kurt posing with a woman that wasn't Carole, and he looks further again, he sees a tall, almost gigantic figure wearing a football suit. Hunter instantly think that must be Kurt's brother, but who's that woman?

"Hey Hunter! Enjoying the view?" Kurt laughs behind him.

"Uh, hey Kurt!" Hunter looks over his shoulder.

"Do you want to know the history behind them?" Kurt takes a step forward, standing besidesHunter.

"Sure, who's that women?" He points to the picture.

"She's my mom," Kurt smiles, but what Hunter sees is hurt in his eyes.

"But I thought Carole is your mother" he asks Kurt.

"Of course, she's my mother too, since a year ago" he answers.

"What happen?" Hunter tilts his head to look at the shorter boy.

"She died when I was 9 years old because of Cancer…" Kurt says, wearing a fake looking smile.

"I'm sorry," he looks down.

"No, It's Okay..." Kurt smiles.

"And that one?" Hunter changes the topic as he points to Finn's picture.

"That's my step brother," Kurt face's lighten up. "Come on, you got to see him." he pulls Hunter's hand and leads him to the living room.

"Oh, okay." Hunter says, surprised at the sudden move.

The first thing he sees when he enters the living room is zombies on a tv screen and Sebastian sitting on the couch with three men sitting on the floor. He looks at them, one blond, mohawk and the other is brunet.

"Hey Hunter, what took you so long?" Sebastian glances at Hunter through his shoulder and then continues to stare at the screen.

Finn pauses the game, earning whines from the other boys. "Who?" he tilts his head and looks at Hunter.

"What's up? I'm Hunter" he smiles awkwardly, feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the stares from them.

"Oh, I'm Finn, Kurt's brother." Finn puts the joystick down and turns his body to face them, the others following.

"Puck, more like his guardian" Puck gives him his usual smirk while indicating to himself.

"I'm-" Sam starts to say but Puck quickly cuts him off.

"He's Sam, or you can call him, trouty mouth." He laughs.

Finn chuckles as he starts singing Santana's song. Sam punches them in the arms playfully. "Not cool" Sam sulks.

"Wanna play?" Finn gesture the joystick towards him.

"No, thanks I'll just watch," Hunter smiles to them.

"No fun…" Puck turns around to face the screen again, and press play.

Hunter scowls, he looks at Sebastian who's smirking at his reaction. 'What?' he mouthed to Sebastian.

Sebastian shakes his head and turns his body to the screen.

They all sat in front of the tv, chatting and laughing towards all the jokes for half an hour. Fromall that time, Hunter learns that Sam is the shy type, Puck is like the jocks type, and Finn, well Finn is hard to read, but Finn's dumber than what he expects. Hunter easily sticks with them, they're all friendly and not picky. He feels comfortable around them and even Sebastian acts so differently around them. He seems more friendly than the Sebastian in Dalton.

"Boys, Dinner is ready." Carole calls them out from the next room as she puts the sauce bowl on the dining table.

Finn throws the joystick away and quickly runs to the dining table, the others just laughs as they walk over there too. The smell of pasta fills the whole room, it smells just like home. Hunter looks around at the dinning room, the table is small, but it would fit for eight people.

Burt walks over to Hunter which just make Hunter more nervous "Burt." he held his hand out.

"Hunter." Hunter grabs his hand and shakes it.

"Come on, eat.." Burt trying to smile as best as he could. "Don't be so nervous." he chuckles.

Hunter walks and sits on one of the wooden chair around the table. He waits for Carole to give him the ok before doing anything. "Come on young man, don't be shy…" Carole smiles at him.

"Carole's pasta is the best." Sebastian says as he takes a big spoonful of pasta to his plate.

Carole blushes. "Thank you, Sebastian." she smiles.

Hunter smiles too and leans his body forward to take some of the pasta to his own plate. He settles his plate in front of him and waits for everybody to start eating. It's, of course, Finn who starts to eat first and everybody in the room giggles. Hunter also starts to eat the pasta and realize that Sebastian is right, Carole's pasta is the best. Hunter doesn't know why, but Burt keeps staring at him across the table. Like when he looks at Kurt, but who's not going to look at Kurt when he eats? The way he licks the sauce on his lips is such a big turn on. Hunter hasto look down every time Burt catches him staring at his son.

The rest of the dinner went great, Carole had gotten a lot of compliments for her cooking, though Burt doesn't seem very happy about Hunter, the way he looks at Kurt just irritates Burtthe whole time. It is late at night when they finish, Hunter and Sebastian has to go back to Dalton. They say their goodbyes to the others, even though they didn't want to leave yet. AfterSebastian and Hunter has gone back, the others goes back inside, where Kurt and the other boys stays in the living room as Burt and Carole is in the Kitchen.

"I don't like him" Burt scowls.

"Who?" Carole looks at her husband.

"Hunter."

Carole walks over to Burt. "Why?"

"Didn't you see the way he looked at our son?" Burt keeps his voice down. "It was like he was barbeque meat!"

"Wait, which one?" Carole raise her eyebrow.

"Kurt, of course" Burt whispers.

"Oh," Carole looks down. "But they're teenager, they have hormones…" Carole tries to convince her husband.

"But I don't like that guy."

"Alright," Carole nods

"Well I notice Sebastian's better than before," Burt says.

"So are you saying you like it if he's with our son?" Carole asks him.

"Yes, maybe, as long as he doesn't cheat with another guy." Burt answers her.

"Hm, yeah you're right" Carole nods in agreement before they both go to the living room to tell their kids to go to sleep.

* * *

Hunter vs. Sebastian

1-1

* * *

**A/N: Hey again, sorry if this chapter isn't good enough for you, i've got a lot to think about lately. But guess what? It's my birthday *laughs*. And that pinky swear thing is true (i read it on wikipedia, i was just bored..), maybe, one of them will cut off their finger, we don't know.. just kidding, of course i'm not going to do that. ****Reviews are always welcome.**

**Have a nice day or night or maybe dream :) **


	5. Let's see Ch5: Second Chance

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late, I'm on a road trip and I didn't bring my laptop with me, ugh I know.. I'm so stupid. But this is it. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to my super amazing bestfriend again!**

**p.s i'm editing this via mobile i don't how is it going to be..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Second Chance

Blaine walks through the McKinley hallway. He keeps thinking of what Rachel said yesterday about their plan.

"You're going to ask him out nicely, whatever happens don't force him, ask him for a second chance, make him realize that he still got a little piece of love left for you, and don't tell him that this is our plan."

Those words keeps ringing in his head like a death thread. What if Kurt doesn't agree to go out with him? But the thing he is scared of the most is, what if Kurt actually doesn't have that little piece of love left for him?

His little legs gives him the courage to walk towards Kurt who sits alone in an empty classroom, thank God he's alone. He knocks on the door slowly, not wanting to make Kurt jump from his seat.

"Blaine?" Kurt looks up from his work. "What are you doing here?" his eyebrows knit together, giving Blaine a questioning look.

"I- Um can I come in?" Asks Blaine softly.

"Is this part of your plan with Rachel?" He closes his book with a loud thump.

"No, no, this is just between me and you" He lied.

"Good. Come in," Kurt smiles but not so sure of Blaine. Of course Kurt could never trust him the same way again.

Blaine walks gingerly to the seat in front of Kurt. "So, I'm asking you to go out on Friday." He chews his inner cheeks.

"Yeah, and? What makes you think I'll agree to go out with you?" Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"Please Kurt, give me a second chance, let me fix all of my mistakes, every night I keep waking up thinking about all the mistakes I've made to you, I feel guilty Kurt" this time he's not lying. He does keep waking up at night thinking about how stupid he is. He changed everything to make the memories faded away. But all of that isn't really helping him.

"Okay…" Kurt nods slowly, still giving him the 'I am not so sure with you' look.

"So is that a yes?" Blaine's face lightens up.

"This is your last chance" Kurt stands up and takes his bag from the chair. "Don't mess this up, Friday, Lima bean, after school." and he walks out of the room.

Blaine looks at Kurt who slowly disappears from sight. He smiles widely, until his cheek actually hurt from smiling.

_"Plan worked!"_ he types the message under the table and sends it to Rachel.

The pink-cased phone buzzing on Rachel's hand. She reads the text and smiles gloriously. "Told you" she sends the reply back and flips her hair in a diva way.

_oooo_

The warbler practice has ended nicely without Sebastian and Hunter arguing and glaring at each other about stupid little mistakes they made. The thing that always lead the other Warblers to think that males do have periods. Even breathing in the same room seems like a really bad idea for Hunter and Sebastian, especially after the Warbler was gone and they're the only member who is still there.

"Hey, do you thing we lack moves?" Says Hunter, breaking the comfortable silence in the room and making Sebastian annoyed.

"No" answers Sebastian still staring at the papers in front of him, not sure what he should do with them.

"Do you smell something?" Hunter straighten his seat and pretend like he's sniffing the air.

"Beside paper, no." Sebastian looks up from his paper with lazy eyes.

"That's why! The moves are too simple, we're not even sweating!" says Hunter gesturing his hand in the air.

"Do you have something you want to change?" Sebastian gathers the papers and puts it in his bag.

"Yes, of course." Hunter grabs his bag and searches for his laptop.

Some random song starts filling the room. Hunter turns away from his laptop to look at Sebastian, only to find him missing from the room. He saw Sebastian on the phone talking to someone. From his tone, Hunter knows that he's talking to an older person maybe his parents or teachers.

"But, I don't want to babysit her mom," Sebastian whines. His mom has been planning for his sister to move to Ohio for her scholarship and goes to School with Sebastian.

"You don't need to babysit her, I bet she can take care of herself, I just want you to look after her."

"Ah, okay." He pouts "Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too, take care of yourself honey. Oh, and dad asked you to pick him up at his office, there's some problem with his ca.r" she hung up the phone before Sebastian has a chance to protest.

He groans and place his phone back in his pocket. He goes back to the room and puts his things back in his bag making Hunter frown.

"What are you doing?" He asks Sebastian who's busy putting his things back to his bag.

"Family emergency" Says Sebastian. He slings his bag on his shoulder. "How about I see you and your ideas tomorrow at Lima Bean?" he looks at Hunter.

"Alright, tomorrow after school." Hunter puts his laptop back in his bag.

"Nice." Sebastian leaves the room and goes to his car.

_oooo_

Sebastian leans his chin on his palm, probably bored out of death. There's already two person who thought they are a couple! Of course that will never happen even if they're the last human being on earth, well not really. Anyway, yes, Sebastian and Hunter has been sitting in Lima Bean for like half an hour just going through Youtube finding some moves for the Warbler's next meeting and doodling on their note.

"Hey Sebastian," Hunter whispers.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hums, answering Hunter.

"Do you see the woman over there?" Hunter points at a woman who sits near the door.

"How many times I've told you I'm not interested in woman?" Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Not that, why do I feel like she keeps staring at us when we're not aware of it?" Hunter says cautiously.

"Which one?" Sebastian looks to the direction where Hunter is pointing and his gaze moves to someone who has just walked to the Lima Bean and is right in front of the door. It's Kurt Hummel and the hobbit. He stares at them, his jaw hanging open in surprise.

"What? you know who she is?" Hunter leans forward still staring at Sebastian.

"No," he pauses to process the scene in front of him. "It's Kurt and that hobbit." he finally closes his mouth.

"Hobbit? Where?" Hunter looks at the direction Sebastian is staring at. "I've never seen him in the movies, what's he doing with Kurt?" he furrows his eyebrow, slightly confused by the name.

"Are you an idiotic or what? he's not the real hobbit, he's Kurt's.. ex" Sebastian purses his lips and tries to hide his face behind his book.

"Oh," Hunter nods in acknowledgment. "Kurt actually have some taste in boys." He looks at Blaine from top to bottom "He got a nice ass." Hunter comments, reflecting Sebastian reactions when he first saw Blaine.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Hide, stupid!" He whispers to Hunter. They both duck their heads and cover their faces with their book. Luckily they didn't wear their uniform so it will be easier to be unrecognizable at least.

Kurt pushes the glass door inhaling the sharp scent of coffee that makes him relax. He actually has no idea why he agreed going out with Blaine one more time. He knows where this 'date' will go or what will happen after that.

They go to an empty table in the corner of the coffee shop. Blaine pulls out the chair for Kurt like a boyfriend would do to their loved ones. Kurt smiles to him and he knows exactly what Blaine's going to do next. He's going to –

"Kurt you can stay here. I'll order the coffee, non fat mocha like usual, right?" Snap! Just like what Kurt expected.

Kurt nods and smiles at him, he actually misses the moments when he was with Blaine. How he would just adore Blaine when he's talking about how the Warbler's practice is going, the solos he got and telling him how much he loves Kurt. Love, a simple word contains so much meaning in it. The love he had for Blaine has gone long time ago followed by the trust he gave Blaine. But Kurt thinks he has found someone new. He's-

"Hey Kurt!" Hunter approaches him, followed by Sebastian, face palming behind him.

Kurt jumps from his seat. "Gaga... can't you both give me some alone time, please?" he glares at the boys.

Hunter shrugs as Blaine comes back holding two cups of coffee in his hands and some cupcakes.

"Well Kurt, seems like we have another guest." says Blaine as he places the orders carefully on the table and sits across Kurt.

Sebastian glares at Blaine and crosses his arm on his chest. "Well if it isn't the hobbit, what are you doing here?" He gives Blaine the 'you better go' face.

"Can't you see I'm having coffee with Kurt!" He raises his eyebrows. And now Kurt is the one whose face palming.

"He doesn't like you, leave him alone already!" Sebastian points at Kurt. "Kurt why don't you tell me? Did he hurt you? Where? You're okay, right?"

Kurt is boiling inside, how could Sebastian just said it in front of his friend well, date, maybe. He closes his eyes, trying to collect himself back together.

"Sebastian..." Hunter says in a low tone. He knows Sebastian shouldn't have said that.

"What?" Sebastian turns to glare at Hunter.

"I think you need to stop," Says Hunter.

"Why?! What if he hurts hi-" Sebastian stops at the sound of Kurt's voice shouting his name out loud.

"Sebastian! Can you just please leave us alone?" Kurt glares at Sebastian.

"B-but-"

"Leave." He points to the front door of the coffee shop. Kurt is furious at him but Sebastian keeps staring down at him in disbelief, waiting for Kurt to take it back and hug him or what ever. "Did you hear me? I said-" Kurt glares at him, but before he could finish the sentence Sebastian already burst out of the coffee shop looking disappointed and angry.

"Kurt-" says Hunter only getting cut off by Kurt again.

"You too, leave." Kurt sighs in frustration.

Hunter frowns at Kurt and leaves, following Sebastian to the parking lot. Well at least he can stop Sebastian from doing something stupid like bombing the place or jumping to the middle of the road. He expected Sebastian to feel terrified, sad, desperate, unworthy, or disappointed but when Sebastian turn around, Hunter doesn't see a tear falling down his face or watery eyes, what he saw is a furious, angry Sebastian with a scowl on his face.

"Get in. we're going to Scandal" He says with an angry tone.

_oooo_

Kurt rubs his face in frustration. He even couldn't believe he just did that to his best friend. His only friend, the one who always helps him, the one who'll always be there for him and the only one who can get rid Blaine of his mind. Something inside him told him to just stay there and not take his words back, but deep down inside he knows he just want to say sorry and hugs Sebastian.

Kurt keeps staring at the window. He couldn't help but think about Sebastian, even if he try to think about something else, it ends up being about Sebastian again. He couldn't focus on a single word Blaine said, or maybe he just doesn't care.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine snaps his fingers in front of Kurt's face. He has been talking to Kurt until his mouth is dry but Kurt doesn't seem to be listening to him or even looking at him at all. But Blaine is still happy that Kurt just stood up for him and actually told Sebastian to just leave them alone. Well maybe this is his chance to get Kurt back.

Kurt blinks and looks at Blaine in surprised. "Uh, what..?" his eyes full of confusion and guilt.

"Are you okay, you look... terrified" Blaine asks him, his voice full of curiosity.

"I- I just… Um, do you mind if I go to the toilet?" Kurt tries to smile as best as he could.

"Kurt, just go find Sebastian." Blaine reaches across to hold Kurt's hand and smiles warmly. He realizes all the plans he makes are useless, he'll never get the same trust like before. All this time Kurt just can't trust him and what's he doing now? Lying to him that the date was just between them. He realize that he needs to move on.

"B-blaine?"

"It's okay Kurt," He smiles again, this time he lets go Kurt's hand. Kurt stares at him, trying to process everything in his brain.

"What are you waiting?" he frowns. "Go!" Blaine grins as he watches Kurt run towards the door. This time he'll find his love alone. Without anyone help.

**A/N: Thanks for everything while I was gone! You readers, made my day! Tell what do you think of this chapter! :-)**


End file.
